


Mama Erwin

by xypeilo



Series: The Little Things [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xypeilo/pseuds/xypeilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi gets sick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama Erwin

**Author's Note:**

> When you have two weeks until graduation and last minute work is piling up like crazy. Ugh...I'm sorry if it sucks. I'm gonna do more sickfics in the future since it's actually fun writing. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Levi never gets sick--how could he? He was always careful; he cleaned every nook and cranny of the apartment, he always washed his hands, always made Erwin wash his hands and shower once he got home--everything was solid. Yet here he was, in bed, completely immobile and useless.

"G'away I'm sig." Levi tried to sniffle as hard as he could but it just made his headache worse. Erwin came in with a bowl of soup and a small cup of Nyquil.

"Well you want to get better, don't you?" He sat beside Levi, who reluctantly sat up, eyeing the Nyquil with distaste. His headache pulsated heavily behind his eyes, making the dim lights too painful even in his peripherals. He closed his eyes for a moment and leaned back against the headboard.

"Hnngh, this is bullshit." Levi groaned as Erwin spoon fed him.

"You know," Erwin's tone was light and somehow teasing. "I heard from a very wise man that cleanliness is not next to godliness--cleanliness is next to biological extinction."

Levi squinted his eyes in irritation. "That doesn't make any sense."

Erwin gave him another spoon of soup. "It makes perfect sense. Because if you think about it, it's practically natural selection. Those that are exposed to the--"

"Okay okay I get it." Levi snapped, which made Erwin chuckle. Whenever Erwin went about his scientific--or theoretical lectures (according to Levi), he wouldn't stop. He quickly gave Levi a few more bites before giving him the medicine and scurried off to wash the dishes. He had to make sure--twice, that the apartment was absolutely the way Levi wanted it. Because if Levi spotted the smallest flaw--sick or not, he'd use all his power to make sure everything was perfect. When Erwin finally came back, Levi was already in the process of drifting off into sleep again.

"Is there anything you want me to get you?" Erwin asked in a low voice, minding Levi's headache. Levi cracked open his eyes just a little as the pulse of his headache was beginning to die down. It was difficult to see Erwin in the dark room. Sleep was slowly embracing him; it was hard to keep his eyelids up, as well as moving his body. He just wanted to stay like that forever.

"Jus sleep wif me." he muttered in a drowsy and congested voice. 

"Wouldn't that overheat you?"

Levi groaned, sounding like a child. "'m cold."

Erwin smiled, thinking Levi should be sick more often. He was completely harmless and adorable. "Alright love, if that's what you want." 

After giving a third check on the apartment, Erwin slipped out of his pants and socks and scooted under the sheets next to Levi, spooning him. He wrapped his arm loosely around Levi, who lazily scooted closer. 

"Thanks." Levi mumbled before he finally drifted into sleep.

Erwin kissed the back of his head and sighed happily. "I'm always here for you, Levi."

**Author's Note:**

> "Cleanliness is not next to godliness, cleanliness is next to biological extinction." -Mr. Seaton, my AP Lang teacher from Junior year (AKA PAPA SEATON)


End file.
